At the present time the use of bicycles is becoming more and more widespread which condition may be attributed largely to the energy crisis. Due to this extensive use of bicycles, the theft thereof presents an ever increasing problem. The known art is replete with examples of locks intended to prevent such theft. These known devices may be generally categorized in two classes. One such class is characterized as including apparatus which prevents rotation of a wheel of the bicycle by including a member which passes through the spokes of the wheel and is locked in this position. The other category of locks is typified by the inclusion of a metallic line such as a wire cable or chain of sufficient length to permit it being wrapped about a permanent fixture and its ends being anchored to the bicycle by a locking device.
The first class of locks above identified includes examples of an arcuate tubular ring like member having an extent less than 360.degree. which provides a gap through which the rim and tire of a bicycle wheel may be passed. A solid arcuate rod is slideable in the bore of this tubular ring and is provided with manually operable means for causing this sliding action. When the rod is moved into position closing the gap in the ring it is locked in this position, however, in the known devices of this general character, the rod is held in open position by a spring and there is no provision for locking this open position. Moreover, the known devices of this character make no provision for securing the ends of a metallic line thereto. It is believed to be highly desirable to provide a bicycle lock of this so called ring type which may be locked in open position with the line being wrapped around an element of the bicycle frame and its ends secured.
At the present time a large proportion of the bicycles now meeting with public acceptance include brakes which are applied to the tire of the wheel and which are controlled by operating members mounted on the handlebars of the bicycle. However, the old style conventional coaster brake bicycle is also now meeting with appreciable use. It is highly important that a bicycle lock be adapted for use with either of those types of bicycles and also adapted for application to either or both of the front or rear wheels. It is also believed to be highly desirable that the lock be susceptible of being literally built into the bicycle by the manufacturer thereof, or manufactured as an accessory which can be applied to bicycles on which they have not been included.